t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
The Return of the Clans Wiki:Charart/Approval/Declined 1
Declined Archive for Project:Charart ---- Medicine Cat - Declined This took me like 2 hours to draw on the computer. Hope you like it! It's a medicine cat c: 19:26, May 20, 2015 (UTC) There needs to be a line between the front right and front left legs. Ear and nose pink aren't included in the charart blanks, only in colored chararts, and why are the leaves pink?? The eyes could use some fixing, they should be looking in the same direction. Make all of the lines the same thickness, especially on the outside, or they'll leak.Silverstar 21:37, May 21, 2015 (UTC) I really don't know how.. I just drewit.. And the leaf isn't pink, that's the flower... Flamestar22 22:33, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Apprentice - Declined Want an apprentice? Here ya go! Flamestar22 19:51, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Flame put it up there. And maybe put the legs and chest seperated''☾Darkshine903☽' 02:30, May 21, 2015 (UTC)'' They are separated.. ''Flamestar22 10:45, May 21, 2015 (UTC) She means, see how the chest and the front legs are 'together', draw a line to seperate them from the chest like you did with the black legs. Also, try fixing the Medicine Cat's eyes, tey seem a little too big and sort of 'cross-eyed' I guess. And remove the herb/plant too. The ear pink and nose need to be clear too, because some cats might have different colors in those areas. Add a little more fur detail to the Apprentice, it seems less decent than the Medicine Cat. Also, did you draw these by yourself or copied? 'Ripple of MoonClan☽ 20:20, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Adding onto ^, the lines should be thickened a bit, or the blanks will leak. If you don't add fur, then be sure to smooth out the lines, they're really bumpy.Silverstar 21:37, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ..Why do I even try.. Just decline my chararts. Whatever. Flamestar22 23:42, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Blanks- For Approval *I don't know what rank it should be. Hmm, if I knew the rank I could easily say what to fix. Anyways, I would make the cat skinnier and make the legs more thicker. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 04:01, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Let's just make it deputy. ~''☾Darkshine903☽' 22:24, June 30, 2015 (UTC)'' Chest is sticking out WAY too much for a cat. Cats do not have that part of their body either. The leg has to look like it's connected to the chest and the "chest" to the neck. Look at pictures of a cat's skeleton than an actual cat, and you'll see what I mean. - Dapple Tbh, this looks great, but the anatomy looks a little off. I'm not sure if whiskers are supposed to be at the top of the head, because I've never seen a charart like that. The tail seems a bit to thick, and the chest is really sticking out. May want to fix all of that. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:59, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah i am recently fixing the anatomy and im making the shorthair version. The newest Photo is my newer version.~☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:28, July 1, 2015 (UTC)'' Maybe this one could be blanks for the apprentice rank. I've no problem with making my currently submitted blanks above for loners instead. ~Aquila Yeah that would be grreat Aquila! Thanks! So anything else? I might add more stuff later on like more fur to the longhair. So any more complaints? More fur on the longhair? ''☾Darkshine903☽'' 19:31, July 2, 2015 (UTC) '' Islandpaw (Apprentice) - Declined — Never stop believing.]] 17:38, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Blur the texture alot, ''darken earpink a tad, add shading, add earpink, add eye lighting, and smudge the patterns a bit. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 20:59, November 17, 2015 (UTC) she's ginger, so she has to be a tabby. and there is earpink, but i think flame meant nosepink. the texture should follow the curves of the body. the white and earpink needs smudging, and the eyes need depth, along with the sparkle flame mentioned. there's also waste all around the image. 22:21, 11/17/2015 Oh wait yeah. Sorry for the confusion. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 22:34, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay, first off this character wasn't approved yet. So it can't have an official charart made ;-;. Ask for her to be approved here. Okay, so the ear has a bit of coloring missing from it, and the nose needs to be colored. Everything else per Flame and Fern. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:09, November 17, 2015 (UTC) The fur texture looks very weird. It should be blurred or you can scribble the main pelt with a slightly darker color and lower the opacity. The nose needs to be colored and make sure you erease all of the waste. It also looks a bit messy and as Ripple said already, it wasn't been approved.☾Darkshine903☽'' 00:22, November 18, 2015 (UTC) This hasn't been replied to for a while. Declined? ~Aquila Declined due to lack of work. It hasn't been reuploaded or fixed at all. '''sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:35, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives